1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamp, more particularly to a clamp used in combination with a lock to clamp and lock an article, such as a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of improved multimedia storages and displays and the development of wireless networking, the so-called notebook or laptop computer has become increasingly popular. However, the portability of the notebook computer gives rise to concerns that the notebook computer is a tempting target for thieves. In order to deter thieves, a security cable may be attached to the notebook computer. Generally, the security cable has one end provided with a loop to be fastened to a fixed structure, such as a leg of a desk, and another end provided with a computer security lock. Examples of such security cables and security locks are disclosed in R.O.C. Patent No. M284925 and R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 422266.
Although the aforesaid security cables and security locks can prevent a notebook computer from being stolen from where the computer is locked, they cannot deter a thief from opening the notebook computer and stealing information stored in the notebook computer. Therefore, there is a need to develop a clamp device for preventing a notebook computer from being opened undesirably.